The Big Brother Program
by JenovaRemnants
Summary: NOT INCEST! Denzel is part of the big brother program and Cloud is his big brother. But, when Denzel starts asking about sexual things, things get complicated. WARNING: Yaoi and Shota. Denzel is 13 Cloud is 17


**A/N: I decided to take a break from my two main stories and make an AU story. This is basically pointless smut with little story behind it. This chapter consists of some sucking fun for Cloud and will continue in the next few chapters. This is not planned to be a long story, merely a few chapters of sex. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Denzel

13 years old

High School student

Lonely teen

There, a brief description of one particular brunette attending the local school in Midgar. Denzel lives with his mother, a generally kind woman, alone. Despite her efforts, it soon became apparent to Chloe that she could _never_ be a father figure for Denzel (only then did she realize how strange that sounded). Her deceased husband, Abel, had always been a good father. But he had died when Denzel was just 7, leaving the boy to struggle through the teen years alone.

But, whilst browsing on the internet for the latest deals on furniture, Chloe came across something that changed her and Denzel's lives for the best. The Big Brother Program. She immediately began researching the program, discovering that children enrolled in it were less likely to take drugs, to get into trouble and hate their parents. So, she signed Denzel up and waited for the big brother to arrive.

And there was no better big brother than Cloud. He was the perfect role model for Denzel, a true gentlemen. It was required for Chloe to meet with Cloud a few times before allowing Denzel to go with him alone (just so the parents felt comfortable) and she had been impressed. Once, when Cloud accidentally cut himself whilst helping her make dinner, all he cared about was keeping the blood off her carpet. That was how kind he was.

Cloud. Now like a second son to Chloe. He was only 17, still a student himself, and currently studying Child Development and Engineering. He had a fascination with motorbikes and convinced Chloe that it was safe for Denzel to ride with him. The two boys got on so well. Cloud came round every weekend, even if Denzel was not there, and he had swapped numbers with Denzel and Chloe, just in case something came up.

That's why Denzel was so excited as he jumped out of bed that morning. It was Saturday, which meant that Cloud would be coming. His brown eyes glanced over at his alarm clock. _11 am!_ He screamed to himself, rushing to the bathroom in frenzy. Cloud would be there any minute!

"Denzel, relax! He'll want his tea anyway, you have plenty of time!" Chloe said with a chuckle. She was stood by the window, and already knew that the blonde had arrives, strolling up the drive. His hair was blonde, shooting out in incredible spikes, his eyes were pure blue. Today he wore a sleeveless top; zipped up to just below the neck; and baggy pants.

Chloe opened the door before the blonde boy even had a chance to knock. It was amusing, as ever, to see him stood, his arm raised in a clenched fist as he prepared to hit the door.

"Hello, handsome." She said with a smile. He lowered his arm, a smirk appearing on his smooth face.

"Nice to see you, Chloe." She stepped back, allowing him to enter the house. As always, she led him to the living room and offered him a seat.

"Tea?" She asked, remaining stood.

"You know the answer." He said with a chuckle. She also giggled, heading off to the adjacent kitchen.

"So, Cloud, how has your week been?" She called, turning on the kettle and gathering the cup and spoon etc.

"Okay, I suppose. Yourself?"

"We've had a pretty normal week." She said, taking the milk from the fridge. "...Why only okay?" She asked, finally taking his words in.

"I guess I've just been down lately. My Uncle went through my parents' old stuff the other day, he kept handing me stuff and telling me the stories behind them." Chloe felt sad. Cloud had lost his parents as a child, younger than Denzel was when he lost his father. Chloe was very sympathetic towards him, but tried not to be. She knew, after all, that young men _hated _people feeling sorry for them.

"I-" She began, not knowing what she would say. Luckily, she was saved by a small (and now clean) boy bouncing into the room with a grin.

"Cloud!" He shouted, jumping into the man's lap and wrapping his arms around him. Denzel was so childish.

"Hey Denzel, how you doing?" He said, returning the hug warmly. Chloe smiled at the sight. Denzel had been so happy since meeting Cloud.

"I'm good!" He shouted. "Where are we going today?"

"Traffic's bad today." Cloud said, letting the younger boy sit on his lap. "It's best if we just go back to mine." Chloe gave an approving nod and Denzel beamed.

"Let's go, let's go!" Denzel shouted, jumping on to the floor and grabbing the blonde's hand. With sudden strength, the brunette pulled Cloud to the front door.

"Sorry, Chloe. I'll have to have tea another time!" Cloud called, being pulled out of the house. The woman giggled, walking to the window to watch Cloud drive Denzel out of sight.

Such a good boy...

* * *

"Cloud? Denzel looked up at the older teen. The brunette was fidgeting as the car carried on.

"Yep." The blonde said, briefly glancing at his 'little brother'.

"You know we had that talk...a-about s-sex..." Cloud nodded. He remembered it well. Denzel had asked for an explanation and, with Chloe's approval, Cloud gave it. "Well...some of the b-boys at school k-keep talking a-about something..." Cloud knew where this was going. He was a teenager as well and knew all too well what boys talked about.

"Masturbation." He whispered, not meaning for Denzel to hear him.

"Yeah...I don't get it." Cloud sighed at Denzel's innocence.

"Have you ever...?" The brunette nodded, hiding beneath his mess of brown hair.

"Then what do you need to know?" Cloud asked. He had learnt by exploring, he had never asked his Uncle, or anyone, about it.

"Do you...?" Cloud's eyes widened, just a little bit. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later, the topic of the male anatomy was bound to come up eventually.

"Yeah." He replied, still trying to concentrate on the road.

"C-can we...together...?" Cloud jumped, the car skidding across the road dangerously, threatening to overturn. It took some effort, but he managed to straighten the car again and continue on like nothing had happened.

"No, Denzel." He said with, what he hoped to be, a little force. He instantly regretted it. The brunette looked down, staring at his feet- which were rubbing against each other. Cloud even heard a little sniff. He sighed. "Sorry, Denzel but it's not something we should-"

"But the boys at school do it together!" The boy whined, looking up. "But, I don't want to...not with them!" Cloud sighed again. He hadn't expected Denzel to go _this _far. Shouldn't he be thinking about girls?

"Denzel...I'm 17."

"So?" He shouted.

"People wouldn't approve, especially your mother."

"They don't need to know!" Denzel said, starting to get excited.

"It's not that easy, Denzel." Cloud sighed. He didn't want to offend the boy.

* * *

And so they walked into Cloud's small house. As usual, his Uncle was at work, leaving them alone. Cloud didn't like the thought. After their conversation in the car, he was worried about what Denzel might d-

"Ouch!" The blonde cried as his body hit the floor. For a moment, he thought he was playing a basketball game (don't ask why) like he usually did on Thursdays, then he saw a small figure sitting on his stomach. "Denzel, what are you doing?" He said, trying to come to terms with being tackled by a boy 4 years younger than him.

Instead of answering Cloud's question, the boy slid his hand down the blonde's thigh. "Denzel!" Cloud yelped as he felt a hand cup his clothed groin. He felt the smooth hand rub his area in a way that made him bite his lip. He felt beads of sweat form on his forehead as he tried to stop himself. "What are you doing?" Denzel smiled, looking down at him.

"If you get hard, then you have to do it!" Denzel said with a childish grin.

"Denzel I told y- Aaaaahhh!" Cloud's hips bucked as the boy's fingers wrapped around the front of his trousers, squeezing hi hardening manhood.

"But, Cloud, you're my 'big brother'! You do everything for me, let me give something back!" How did 13 year olds know this kind of stuff?

"Denzel-" The blonde whispered, placing a hand on his arm.

"No, Cloud! I want to!"

"Denzel-"

"You can't stop me!"

"Denzel!" Cloud snapped.

"What?" He asked, stopping his actions to blink at the blonde.

"Okay." The blonde gulped after giving his approval. He pinned it down to his horniness, he was 17 after all!

"Really?" Those brown eyes seemed to light up with excitement. Cloud nodded.

"But, can you get off me?" He asked, groaning. Denzel giggle, rolling off Cloud. Yet, he didn't give the other time to get up. He unzipped the blonde's top quickly. Cloud felt the air hit against his torso, making him shiver. He knew this was wrong; he shouldn't take advantage of Denzel. But...now he was hard. The boy was right, he couldn't go back! So he leaned forward without resistance so Denzel could remove his top. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"I saw two guys doing this on the computer." Oh! Now it made sense. "All I need to do is remember what they did."

"W-what did they do?" Cloud asked nervously.

"This!" The brunette leant forward, licking at Cloud's neck. The blonde moaned as he felt the wet tongue trail down his neck. The boy was rushing, Cloud could tell. Denzel was eager and didn't want to waste any time. Denzel kissed Cloud's chest, moving to one of the nipples with a smile. Cloud cried out as he felt his bud engulfed into a wet cavern. Denzel moaned around the nipple, Cloud's cry of pleasure turned him on even more. So, he moved down again, trailing his tongue down to Cloud's stomach.

"Denzel..." Cloud hissed as he felt the boy nip at his muscles. Cloud was well developed, it was true. His love of basketball had gotten him fit and healthy, providing him with a nice six pack. A six pack which Denzel was now biting gently.

The brunette had no idea what he was doing; all he knew was that the sounds coming from Cloud were spectacular! If he remembered right, he was supposed to put Cloud's...thing...in his mouth.

Cloud bucked his hips, lifting them off the floor as Denzel unbuckled his belt. He could see the smaller boy staring at the tent in his trousers. But, you couldn't blame Cloud, could you? If _you_ were being licked and nipped by a hot 13 year old, you'd be hard too!

"Denzel, stop!" Cloud protested, grasping the waistband of his trousers to stop the brunette removing them.

"Why?" Denzel asked, looking up with wide eyes. God, he looked cute!

"We shouldn't..." Cloud said once again, knowing full well that it was too late. Denzel ignored him, pulling the clothing from his grasp. Cloud let him and kept his hips off the ground as the trousers were pulled off.

Cloud shivered again, now left only in his boxer shorts. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He had lied to all of his friends, saying that he had lost his virginity long ago, but truth was- he had never even fooled around. After all, he wasn't sure whether his sexuality (gay) would be accepted by his peers. But, Denzel seemed to accept him. Maybe...Cloud needed Denzel just as much as Denzel needed Cloud.

"Here goes." The brunette said, inhaling deeply as he grabbed the waistband of the underwear. The 17 year old raised his hips again, allowing Denzel to slide his boxers down his legs and off. Cloud gasped as his manhood bounced free, the cold air whipping it teasingly. "Whoa!" He heard Denzel shout. Cloud looked at the boy, seeing his eyes wide and glued to the tool before him.

"Denzel, you're staring." Cloud pointed out, gulping as he did. _Oh, God! What if I'm traumatized him?_

"S-sorry, you're j-just so...big." The boy said, still staring. It really was amazing. Cloud was larger than Denzel expected, despite seeing the bulge earlier on. Cloud's manhood stood tall and proud, the foreskin already peeled back to reveal the pink head, shimmering with pre-cum. Then, of course, were Cloud's balls, also rather large and resting in between his thighs. Blue eyes stared at the boy, waiting to see what he was going to do. For a moment, Cloud was afraid that Denzel had lost his nerve, until...

The boy closed his eyes, leaning forward slowly. Cloud held his breath, waiting as the head descended. He yelped, snapping his eyes closed as he felt incredible warmth surround the head of his throbbing member. It took every shred of restraint he had not to thrust up into that lovely, little mouth.

Cloud moaned lowly as he felt the boy hum around his cock, causing an unbearably pleasurable vibration to spread through his body. Hearing the noises of the man above him, Denzel slid his lips further down, taking more of the man into his mouth. He was now lying on his front in between the blonde's legs, rubbing his own little, clothed, erection against the floor. It took a little effort, but Denzel managed to slip the rod down his throat, until his lips were firmly pressed against the base.

"Denzel!" The older teen moaned. Denzel almost pulled away when he felt something touch his head, until he realized it was merely Cloud wrapping his fingers in his brown locks. He looked up to see the muscles of the man tensed, even his biceps were noticeably strained. But, what really made Denzel moan, was the man's face. The blonde had his head thrown back, his lips parted in loving bliss. He looked godly to Denzel.

Denzel was an angel, perfect in every way. The boy's mouth brought an entirely new sensation to Cloud, making him want to take that head and...The boy was so good at this, it was incredible! Denzel was now slurping around the length with superb ability, bobbing his head up and down- with the guidance of Cloud's hands. But, what really drove the 17 year old crazy was the trickle of spit trailing down, sliding over his balls. At that he bucked his hips, thrusting into the little mouth wrapped around him. To his own surprise, Cloud didn't seem to hurt the boy at all. In fact, it seemed to encourage him to increase the intensity of his sucks.

Good.

The trickle of spit slid down the teen's balls and over his hole. That caused him to thrust up again, tightening his grip of the brown hair.

Denzel's hand moved up to cup Cloud's balls. Who knew Denzel could be so...kinky? It made Cloud moan just thinking about it, thrusting up as his last shred of self-control dissolved.

"Denzel, more, more." Cloud hissed, the words barely audible as they rolled off his tongue. "So close, Denzel!" He thrust up again, letting out another moan.

Denzel increased his pace, sucking more and more eagerly, slurping around the head with his tongue before tracing it back down the length to the base. As he continued with his sucking, he rolled the balls in his hand, squeezing and pulling them gently. "Denzel...I'm gonna...gonna...co...COME!" Denzel closed his eyes as a foreign substance burst into his mouth. He knew exactly what it was, and he knew, from the porn video, that he was supposed to swallow it.

He gulped, letting the fluid flow down his throat, soothing the walls of his throat. But, it became too much. The brunette pulled back as his mouth began overflowing. He coughed and spluttered, the white substance falling onto the naked stomach of the blonde god. Once Denzel had swallowed or spat out all of the cum, he lied down next to Cloud, staring at his beautiful face. His eyes were still closed, his mouth still open and his face still covered in sweat.

So, Denzel waited for Cloud to recover, patiently watching him relax.

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
